


Ramen With Me?

by Amorpheia



Series: Dreams Come True [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Self-Indulgent, slightly canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorpheia/pseuds/Amorpheia
Summary: Seungcheol wants to eat out with Jeonghan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Dreams Come True [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674031
Kudos: 6





	Ramen With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that weverse post/comment of Jeonghan exposing Seungcheol leaving his clothes in Jeonghan's room. This fic takes place during CoupsHan hiatus, I think.

It was kind of a rough practice last night. 

Jeonghan was dead tired of the new routine introduced by Soonyoung and Chan. They all had sworn to improve every comeback, and that requires more energy each time, especially since the performance unit were adamant on bringing harder steps to their choreo to the studio every rehearsal. Even Minghao got greedy and wanted everyone to learn basic cartwheels for the performances, but the choreographer-hyung managed to talk him out of it. 

In short everyone was stressed. Jihoon hasn't even touched his DVD collection of Marvel movies since he was busy helping the others for their performances since it's nearing the end-of-the-year-awards-show season and their tour is on-going. Seungkwan routinely reminded everyone to take their vitamins and forgetting them himself. Dokyeom's sleep-talking involved going on hiatus and sailing to Chicago on a cruise ship for pizza.

Jeonghan sighed. He pulled himself to sit up on his bed and began nursing his pounding head. He had been having these headaches mostly on mornings, even when he did not drink the night before. He considered going to the doctor again for his meds. Jeonghan already had a change in his diet and exercise, but it seems like he also has to rest for a while to regain his strength. 

He talked to Seungcheol before they actually talked with the whole team with their managers and CEO. They both cried, feeling bad leaving the young ones alone on tour and shows without their guidance. Soonyoung and Jihoon were there, but the former would be the first one to cause ruckus onstage while the latter would find it bothering to actually reprimand the others. They are yet to see Joshua's leadership skills still. 

"At least now Seungcheol-hyung will not be alone at the dorm," Jun commented. The other guys nodded in agreement. 

"Hyung better not complain we go out too much," Seungkwan also piped up. That kind of lifted the mood in the room, since it was a known fact among them that the leader would get bored and whine in their chat rooms for them to go home early. Thus, Seungcheol was also nicknamed 'Choi Sulky' because he sulked most of the time he was ignored on the chat. 

"Oh I'm sure he won't," Soonyoung muttered, earning an elbow from Jihoon. The other members seem to did not hear the remark (or if they did, they pretended not to hear the phrase).

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbetaed, and totally not proofread. Please excuse while I hide in my room of self-doom. Good night.


End file.
